


Because You’re Adorable

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Reader, Archie Andrews/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Because You’re Adorable

“Why were you and Reggie fighting anyway?” You ask Archie as you patch up his bloody face.

“He started it,” he says and pouts. You look at him with your eyebrow arched.

“That’s not what I asked,” you say, putting a band-aid on his forehead. He looks at you, still pouting.

“He said something shitty about Jug,” he says and looks away from you. You smile at him. How sweet, you think to yourself. You kissed his cheek. He looks at you, surprised.

“What was that for?” Archie asks, touching the place where you kissed him.

“Because you’re adorable,” you say and grab a washcloth and dab his face with it.


End file.
